Your Maid or Your Girlfriend?
by Nutbush
Summary: Chelsea is abandoned and alone, Will is a rich boy, when Will's parents find Chelsea, Will hates her, but what happened when the bubbly and out going Chelsea goes to the same high-school as Will? Fantasy 18121's Idea!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and started strumming my guitar, my bags were behind me, it was so fucking cold that night, I hoped that today I'd at least make enough to eat a decent meal I love busking, pays not always great but I love it. I closed my eyes and started to sing.

"_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes _

_Burnt lungs, sour taste _

_Light's gone, day's end _

_Struggling to pay rent _

_Long nights, strange men  
>And they say <em>

_She's in the Class A Team _

_Stuck in her daydream _

_Been this way since 18 _

_But lately her face seems _

_Slowly sinking, wasting _

_Crumbling like pastries _

_And they scream _

_The worst things in life come free to us _

_Cos we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams _

_And she don't want to go outside tonight _

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland _

_Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside _

_For angels to fly _

_Angels to fly  
>Ripped gloves, raincoat <em>

_Tried to swim and stay afloat _

_Dry house, wet clothes _

_Loose change, bank notes _

_Weary-eyed, dry throat _

_Call girl, no phone  
>And they say <em>

_She's in the Class A Team _

_Stuck in her daydream _

_Been this way since 18 _

_But lately her face seems _

_Slowly sinking, wasting _

_Crumbling like pastries _

_And they scream _

_The worst things in life come free to us _

_Cos we're just under the upper hand _

_And go mad for a couple of grams _

_And she don't want to go outside tonight _

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland _

_Or sells love to another man It's too cold outside _

_For angels to fly _

_An angel will die _

_Covered in white _

_Closed eye _

_And hoping for a better life _

_This time, we'll fade out tonight _

_Straight down the line  
>And they say <em>

_She's in the Class A Team _

_Stuck in her daydream _

_Been this way since 18 _

_But lately her face seems _

_Slowly sinking, wasting _

_Crumbling like pastries  
>They scream <em>

_The worst things in life come free to us _

_And we're all under the upper hand _

_Go mad for a couple of grams _

_And we don't want to go outside tonight _

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland _

_Or sell love to another man It's too cold _

_For angels to fly Angels to fly _

_To fly, fly Angels to fly, to fly, to fly _

_For angels to die"_

My lips felt frozen, it was that cold. I sighed and counted up the cash, thirty dollars. That was good, I could go to the diner and get something to eat and drink. I put the money in my wallet and my guitar away in its case. I slung all my bags over my shoulders and sniffled as I walked to the café. I sat down at the counter and closed my eyes, my fingers still felt frozen. It was way too cold to be real, it may just be because I didn't have any warm clothes.

I ordered a curry and salad with apple juice, it tasted good, I think food always tastes better when you earn it. I bit my bottom lip, it tasted like apples. I smiled weakly and blinked.

I finished my food, all I want is to get out of this shit hole, my shitty life. The only good thing in my life is busking. Goddess, it sucks, it sucks balls, being cold in the winter, hot in the summer… I hate the city, it smells, too many people, everyone's rude. I wonder what it would be like to live in the suburbs or the country. I munched my food slowly, enjoying the flavour, yes; working for food definitely makes it taste better. I sighed, and scratched my nose… It's been like this for years… I closed my eyes and remembered, my life… what was my life.

_I was sitting in the back of our family car, mum had packed me a duffle bag, I held it close, and I had my backpack, I was only eleven… I didn't understand much, what was happening. I scratched my nose, and looked down at my guitar. I saw mum and dad exchange glares and funny looks, whenever I asked where we were going, they just glared at me and told me to shut up._

"_M-mum… please tell me where we are going…" I asked with my voice heavy with worry  
>"Chelsea, for the LAST time, shut it or I will come back there and I will-" Dad growled, mum cut him off by placing her hand on his arm, and looking at him. Dad backed down, but I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel, his knuckled turned white.<em>

"_Get out" Dad said angrily_

"_Wh-Why?" I said_

"_GET OUT" Dad screamed, "And take your bags with you" I grabbed my bags and opened the door, I watched my parents car speed up down the long road, and all I could do was watch… and feel the tears roll down my cheeks, my parents left me_

I finished my salad and my apple juice, then I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the diner. I stepped out, and saw the cars coming and going, then I walked across the street. I sighed and walked across the green grass of the park. I sighed as I walked under the shelter, it was warmer there, they had heaters… I sat down on one of the benches, it was hard and uncomfortable.

I was used to it by now, in my four years on the street, the sheer crappiness of it all, I despise it… It sucks…

Right now it was a holiday season, just after new year's… I sighed, steam came out of my mouth. I drifted, slowly and uncomfortable to sleep.

Sunlight shone through my eye lids, I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Sleep fell from the corner of my eyes and onto my clothes. I brushed it off and yawned, I was so tired. I grabbed my stuff and sat up.

I crossed the street and sat on pavement, I would have been there for hours until a voice drummed through my ears "What are you doing sitting on the corner like that?" a woman's voice asked

I chose to ignore her "It's rude to ignore people when they talk to you" a male's voice said  
>"I-I'm sorry" I said "I'm just upset because, my life sucks"<p>

"why would you say that"

"Because I live on the streets of a smelly city and my parents ditched me when I was eleven" I said bluntly

"Oh... well we have a lot of room in our house, would you like to stay with us?" I looked up at her "We can provide you with food, shelter and showers"

This was too good to be true, but neither of them looked like murderers or rapists, so I smiled a little "Really?"

"Really, now allow me to introduce myself, My name is Mary Anne Julie Rosalie Regison"

"My name is Edward Carlile Emmette Jasper Charlie Jacob Regison" he smiled, he had light blue eyes and blonde hair, his wife Mrs Regison, had long black hair and purple eyes. I smiled as Mrs Regison helped me up "My name is Chelsea Nerrisa Bloodstone" I rubbed my back and picked my bags up  
>"Nice to meet you, Chelsea, now come with us" I followed Mr and Mrs Regison to a black convertable and sat in the back seat. We drove for about half an hour Mrs Regison asked me questions like "What do you like to do?"<br>"What songs can you play on your guitar?"  
>And "What's your favourite colour?"<p>

I felt my jaw drop when I saw their house, it was amazing! It was huge!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up the light and open drive way with Mrs Regison and Mr Regison, I smiled most of the way, it was such a beautiful house. "Mr and Mrs Regison, where will I stay?" I asked politely

"Please, Chelsea, call us Mary and Edward, and I will show you your room" Mary smiled I nodded, we walked in comfortable silence up a flight of stairs and down a corridor, I opened the door, and gasped. There was a king sized bed a desk, wardrobe, bathroom, shelves, vanity, love seat and coffee table. "This is amazing!" I cried "I-It's mine?" Mary nodded "Thank you so much!" I grinned

"Ok, Chelsea have a shower and get dressed, then meet me downstairs" I nodded I walked into the bathroom and started taking my clothes off after Mary handed my soap, a towel and shampoo and conditioner. I took my shirt off and my pants, so now I was standing in my underwear, then the door opened, I saw a boy about my age walk in, his eyes went wide "PERV" I threw a bottle of soap at him he ran out and slammed the door. I sighed and took my underwear off then I hopped in the shower, I washed my hair and comber it, until it was straight, then I wrapped a towel around my chest and walked out into the bedroom.

I got changed into shorts and a black singlet shirt, I smiled as I put them on, Then I dried my hair, which became all wavy. I sighed and threw the towel in the hamper in the bathroom and walked out, there was a boy about my age standing outside my room, I looked at him "Hello?" I said nervously "Hi… who are you?" he asked nervously

"I'm Chelsea" I said smiling a bit "Why?"

"Were you the girl in the shower?"

"PERVERT" I pointed at him "You were the dude perving on me!"

"No I wasn't! I didn't know you were in there and you didn't need to throw something at me!" he retorted horrified

"What was I supposed to do, just stand there when I'm pretty much naked?" I sighed "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Edward and Mary's son, William" he said slightly annoyed

"Oh sorry" I smiled nervously

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes at me and walked into the room next to mine which I guess was his room I walked downstairs, and saw Mary and Edward talking at a round table "Ah Chelsea!" Edward grinned "How would you like to stay here and live with us, for as long as you need?"

"Oh, well that sounds great!"

"Well we need you to do something for us"

"Uh, like what?"

"Could you be our maid?"

"Sounds cool, I'll do it, what do I do?"

"Oh, well we will see tomorrow, we would have to pay you too… can you cook?"

"yes, and don't worry about paying me…"

"No nonsense, we have lots of money!" Edward smiled

"Well ok, then" I smiled  
>"Can you get Will?" Mary asked her husband, he nodded and got up "Chelsea why don't you sit down" I nodded and complied "We need to send you to high school, why don't you try out for the high school Will goes to?" she smiled "Harvest Moon High? It teaches singing and you can get guitar lessons there, I'm sure you'll love it!" I smiled<p>

"That sounds great! What do you have to do?"

"Just show off a talent, you can take a test for academics, you can do animal skills, singing… uh"

"Singing sounds good"

"Ok, well pick out a song and practice for it, your audition is in a week"

Will and his father came down just then I smiled "Will, we have a new maid!" Mary sang "Chelsea is going to be our maid! She's also auditioning for your high school! As a singer!"

"I'm not talking to her, I'm not hanging out with her I'm not helping her" he said pointing at me  
>"Will" Mary and Edward said together<p>

"I-It's ok" I smiled,

"Mph, I don't know what's gotten into him…" Mary sighed as Will glared at me and her

"Well I'm sure he'll take care of you at high school" Edward smiled weakly

"No I won't" Will said, no one paid attention

"Well Chelsea, I'm sure you're tired, go have a rest and we'll talk more tomorrow and we will pay you one hundred gold a week" Mary smiled

"Why are you being so nice to her?" Will cried "She's just a worthless little piece of shi-"

"WILL!" Mary yelled "Apologise to Chelsea!" Will got up and walked to his room

"I'd rather die"

"Sorry about him" Edward sighed

"It's ok, and thank you so much" I nodded and walked to my room, I saw Will's bedroom door open "Will?" I asked

"What?" he hissed as he got up to the door

"I just want to apologise for before… I didn't mean to-"

"it's ok, I accept your apology" he smiled, he looks a lot like his father but kinda cuter "But I promise to make your life hell as long as your hear" he shut the door.

I felt my jaw drop what does that mean? Does he already hate me? Why is it that everyone in my life hate me? Well no surprise there, my parents hated me… I sighed and walked into my bedroom, I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight… It's all way to weird, but I got changed and snuggled into the doonas and blankets… it was so warm and comfy… I loved it. I rested my hand on the other pillow and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as I trotted downstairs in my skinny jeans and tank top, I smelt bacon and eggs and my mouth started watering, I walked down to the kitchen where I saw Will sitting on the bench in a black t-shirt and denim jeans. Mary was cooking the bacon and eggs in the fry pan, I smiled "Good morning!" I chimed  
>"Good morning to you Chelsea" Mary smiled back, Will grunted. I rolled my eyes, I scratched my back "Chelsea can you take this I need to go to the bathroom" I nodded and kept an eye on the bacon, I was facing away from Will, I heard him yawn "I'm so tired…" he sighed<p>

"Go splash some cold water on your face, it'll wake you up"

Will made a 'hmpf' sound and I'm guessing rolled his eyes "It actually works" I sighed as I put the bacon and eggs on the table, then I got some cups out of the cabinet, and put them on the table, then I got some juice out of the fridge and poured some in one cup I looked over at Will, he looked at me, he was actually kind of cute.

"What?" he asked annoyed

"Nothing, but the foods ready and you're just sitting there" he groaned and I chuckled

"What's so funny?" he seemed to be annoyed

"Nothing…" I smirked Will looked at me like I was crazy, I just giggled and smiled.  
>"Why are you so happy then?" he asked<p>

"'Cuz it's such nice day today!" I chirped Will looked at me

Just then Mary came in "Ok, Chelsea" she smiled "Here are some chores and schedules for your housework, I looked at the sheet, and there was a table with my chores on it.

"Oh, these look fine" I smiled

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be great, they're not too hard and you'll find them easy" I smiled and nodded "You should really work on your piece for Harvest Moon High, you can use Will's laptop to look up songs and burn some music onto a CD"

"No she can't" Will glared at his mother

"Will…" Mary sighed

"What? It's not fair you go around offering BUMS to use my laptop" he hissed

"Will!" Mary exclaimed, appalled by her son's behaviour

"uh, guys I already have a CD with music on it and lyrics…" I spoke up nervously, it always upsets me if families fight "Oh, so you can just pick your song and practice it" Mary said softly I took a bite of my bacon and eggs, I looked up at Will, he was glaring sharp daggers at the side of his mothers head, he looks kind of cute.

I looked at the back of my hand, it felt all funny "Any way Chelsea you're audition is in a week"

"Ok, is there any where I can practice?"

"Well you can book the auditorium in the city hall" Mary said

"oh, ok"

After that I practiced every day at the city, hall. Will was still rude to me, Mary and Edward were so kind, Mary got me a white dress for the audition, I had decided on singing "Defying Gravity" I smiled "Good Luck Chelsea!" she smiled "I'm sure you'll do well"

"Yes, you'll do great" Edward smiled Will was rolling his eyes at his mother and father

"Will aren't you going to wish Chelsea good luck"

"No, I don't want her at my school"

"Sorry about him…" Mary sighed, I nodded

"Chelsea?" a man asked coming out from the stage, I nodded and walked over to him, I handed him my CD "Track 2" I smiled, the he told me to follow him into the stage, I waved good bye to Mary and Edward, Will rolled his eyes. I sighed, I was nervous, and Will wasn't helping much.

I stood in the middle of the stage, the man said something to the three people sitting in the front of the stage, I tried not to look at them. Then I heard the music start playing, and my cue, I started singing. I closed my eyes

"_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes: and leap! _

_It's time to try defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity_

_And you wont bring me down! _

_I'm through accepting limits _

_''cause someone says they're so _

_Some things I cannot change _

_But till I try, I'll never know! _

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love _

_It comes at much too high a cost! _

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_bring me down!" _

I heard them murmur and then a voice said "Congratulations Chelsea! You're in Harvest Moon High!' I squealed "Really?'

"Yes that was brilliant! The best we've ever had by far" I smiled really proud of myself "Here are your forms, just fill them in and give them in the counter, it should only be a few moments, school will start next Monday"

"Thank you" I squealed as I took the sheet I ran out to see Mary and Edward sitting down, and Will leaning against the wall "I got in!" I smiled the biggest smile I had smiled in a long time.

"Really? Congratulations!" Mary and Edward chuckled smiling I heard a groan of irritation from Will. I still smiled, I really didn't care what Will thought, I'm sure we'd be great friends eventually, but not now, he was just going to be rude.

"I am not going to school with HER" Will protested

"Why are you so mean to poor Chelsea?" Mary glared at Will  
>Will muttered something and glared at the floor<p>

Mary rolled her eyes "We need to buy you some nice clothes for school, you need more than jeans and tank tops!" she smiled "We can go shopping tomorrow!" I grinned that would be fun, I have a little money…


	4. Chapter 4

**Will**

I walked down stairs following the scent of pancakes, I felt my mouth watering, I saw Chelsea at the stove she didn't look around she just smiled "Morning Will" she said, I wondered how she knew it was me… "There are pancakes on the table, help yourself" she smiled again, she was always so bubbly. I sat down and took a few pancakes, then Chelsea sat down and tipped one on her plate, then we both reached for the maple syrup, my hand brushed against hers softly. I felt a lot of heat and blood rush to my face, I WAS BLUSHING? WHY? I hate her! I pulled my hand back and watched her smiled and take the maple syrup. I watched her squirt the syrup on her pancakes, then she handed it to me.

I squeezed the maple syrup on the pancakes I looked over at Chelsea, she licked some syrup off her bottom lip, I ruffled my hair and yawned. Chelsea closed her eyes as she put a piece of pancake in her mouth I could see her chew slowly, I frowned "What?' she asked with her mouth full, she frowned at me, she looked kind of cute… WHAT NO! I kicked myself "You chew slowly" I noted as I rested my elbow on the table and ruffle my hair "Yeah, so?" she asked  
>"Why?" I asked her<br>"I dunno, I guess it's just me" she sighed and smiled weakly

"Chelsea!" my mother called as she trotted downstairs Chelsea turned and smiled

"Good Morning!"

"Good morning, so are we still going shopping today?"

"Yeah, sure sounds great"

"Ok, go get ready after you have breakfast" Chelsea ate her pancake in silence, I watched her walk up the stairs as I ate my second pancake, she actually has a nice figure… NO WAY! SHE'S HIDEOUS! A-AND FAT!

After a few minutes Chelsea came down in skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt, she smiled as my mother unlocked the door "Bye Will" she waved, I just ignored her.

After I finished, I hopped on my laptop, and watched a movie. I sighed, mother and Chelsea would be home soon, suddenly a bubble popped up "Video Chat: Denny" I smirked, then clicked accept, Denny's face popped up, he was grinning like an idiot "Hey Denny" I smiled  
>"Yo Will, what's up?"<br>"My parents found this really hideous annoying girl on the street, so now she's like our maid and she's living with us, she's going to school with us to"

"Really can I see her?" I heard the door unlock I nodded

"That would be her" I sighed and watched Chelsea come in

"Hi Will!" she giggled and walked over to me and my laptop "What are you doing?"  
>"Video chatting with my friends, Chelsea this is Denny, Denny this is Chelsea" I smirked<p>

"Hey Denny, nice to meet you" Chelsea waved and giggled

"H-Hi Ch-Chelsea!" Denny grinned and looked at me "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to! Do you go to school with Will?" Denny nodded and grinned "Well we'll be going to school together" I looked at the screen, I could see Chelsea leaning over my shoulder, and Denny's getting a good view of her breasts, that's why his smiling so much! "Bye Chelsea" I pushed her away, she glared at me and walked off, I looked over at Denny who was looking at me like I was insane "How could you call her hideous? She's smoking hot!"  
>"No she's not"<br>"Fine then, I may just ask her out at school" Denny grinned and bit his bottom lip "Why did you make her go away?" he grinned "I had a great view" I rolled my eyes

"Bye Denny" I shut the laptop, despite Denny's protests I walked into the kitchen, where Chelsea was making burgers and fries for lunch "Your friend Denny seems nice…" she smiled

"Yeah, what of it?" I growled, she looked kind of upset

"N-Nothing, I'm just saying it's cool you have nice friends" she said as she chopped up some onion for the burger

"Chelsea you're not hanging out with me and my friends at school" I glared at her she looked kind of hurt "O-ok…" she said with a sad face "I guess I can manage by myself…" Crap… now I feel kind of mean… I watched her chop up the vegies, she wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye "A-Are you crying?" I asked

"No it's the onion" she bit her bottom lip, I watched as she watched the blade move back on forth on the red onion.

"So, what's your school like?" she smiled, her eyes were red  
>"Well, it's huge… bigger than most high schools… that you would have seen"<br>"Really? I wouldn't actually know, I've never been in, one… there weren't any in my area, and I didn't visit one or go to one after my parents ditched me" I felt my stomach drop… I was going to leave her alone, when she's never actually been inside a high school? Never even seen one? It's like just dumping some young kid somewhere and not coming back for them.

Which has happened to her to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Will**

Chelsea's done a few things to piss me off, so now I'm ignoring her at school, Seriously I'm going to downright ignore, her even if we're in the same class or something. So I'm walking to school, pretty fast too, she's struggling to keep up she's wearing a one shouldered and a pair of skinny jeans that look too tight to be on someone and her high heels aren't helping her run, Phantom Skye and Julius will be all over her "Will… wait up… please" she panted, since she's a bit shorter than me, I'm faster than her, she needs to run to keep up with me, I know she won't last long trailing behind me. As I open the door, I groan. Chelsea is still behind me, I close the door "Will" she cried and grabbed my arm, I actually liked the warmth, but I still pulled away and gave her a disgusted look. Then I walked into a huge mob of kids, and I heard Chelsea's voice. "Will?" she cries I chose to ignore it; I don't want her here anyway.

I'll see her in second period, she's in my class… she'll be fine… won't she?

**Chelsea**

I don't know where I'm going, at all… I heard the bell ring and I swear "Fucking hell" I feel tears form in my eyes, where am I supposed to be? I see all the other kids disappear, and I just decide to go outside and sit down, I walk out through the doors, and kick the air, luckily none of the classes can see me from here, so I just lie down in a patch of soft looking grass, and stare up into the sky.

I started crying, I knew my mascara was smudging but I couldn't care less. I just decided to watch the clouds, I must have been lying there for a while, because the second period bell rang, I knew that was the class I was supposed to be with Will… I didn't move or care, I just lay there enjoying the sunlight.

**Will**

I chew the end of my pen nervously Denny looks at me "Where's your friend Chelsea?'  
>"I dunno…" I said biting my bottom lip<br>"Weren't you supposed to be like, her chauffer or something?" I looked over at him "You didn't" he glared at me "You ditched her? What's wrong with you? She's totally hot and you ditched her, we may have to have you checked for something Will" I ignored Denny, and stared at the door, she should be here any second now… I looked at the clock, she wasn't coming, she had gotten lost… I felt the back of my head feel all hot… I think I was feeling guilty. I tried to swallow a hot lump in my throat, I knew I had to go find her. My mother and father would kill me, I didn't want to feel bad, so that's what I told myself, deep down I knew it wasn't why I felt so crappy.

I tried to swallow the lump again, it wouldn't go down, maybe I had throat cancer? Or a cut in my throat? How is that even possible…? Maybe I burnt my throat or something? I massaged my throat to get the lump to go away, it didn't work. Denny looked concerned, he knew that Chelsea should be here, all my friends are here too, I feel terrible… Then the recess bell rang, I decided to stay behind for a while, I knew I should have been looking for Chelsea, but I didn't want to face her…

**Chelsea**

As soon as the recess bell rang, I walked to the girls bubblers, and fix up my make up, I wash all the mascara off my face and put some fresh make up on. Then I pulled my shirt up to make it look like a regular t-shirt, and change from high heels to converses, and then I ruffled my hair, and push a bang behind my ear. I took my earrings out and put them on my back pack. Feeling weird, I stepped out into the quadrangle. I walked over to the canteen and pulled my wallet out, when I put my bag down, some guys picked it up and started throwing it to each other.

"H-Hey!" I cried "Give me my bag back!"  
>"ok, come get it" one of them teased and held it out I reached out or it but he yanked it away and threw it to his friend, this had obviously become a scene because everyone started watching.<p>

I felt my face heat up, I looked at the ground, as they teased me "Oh, real mature guys" a masculine voice sounded I looked up, it was a blonde guy in denim jeans a white t-shirt and brown jacket, he was wearing a cap on backward, but it actually worked for him, little bits of blonde hair poked out from the hole, he was awfully cute, I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye, he grabbed my bag off one of them, and they all walked away. "Th-thanks" I smiled nervously  
>"No problem, I'm Mark by the way"<br>"Nice to meet you Mark, I'm Chelsea" I grinned, Mark was very easy to talk to  
>"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"<br>"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous…"  
>"That's normal… do you know anyone?"<br>"Yeah, I know a guy called Will… but I guess I can't really hang out with him"  
>"oh, why not?"<br>"Well, I'm kind of his family's maid… and he hates me" I smiled weakly  
>"Why do you say that?"<br>"Well he kind of ditched me in the hallway" I smiled weakly "It probably would have hurt his popularity…" I smiled  
>"Uh, well do you want to come eat lunch with me?"<br>"Sounds good!"

**Will**

At my lunch table, I nervously look for Chelsea, I see her walking with… Mark? He's like the player of the school! Well besides Phantom Skye and Julius… he's probably trying to make a move on her. I bit the inside of my cheek… she's smiling and he's not kissing her… that's good. I watched them sit down in the grass, Chelsea giggling, Mark makes me sick.

"Ooh, tough" Denny sighed gesturing to Chelsea  
>"What do you mean?" I asked, I was just checking to make sure Mark doesn't try anything on her<br>"Well, you haven't stopped watching her since you saw her… you obviously like her"  
>"No, I don't" I said angered "I just hate Mark"<br>"you said she was hideous… wouldn't it be bad for him to make out with a hideous chick" Denny smirked "who?" Julia asked me and Denny  
>"Will has a hot maid who goes to our school…" Denny grinned "Will says she's ugly" he pointed to Chelsea and Mark "She's over there with Mark, name's Chelsea"<p>

Everyone but me looked over at Chelsea "She's not ugly, she's totally pretty!" Sabrina smiled  
>"Jealous, she's really pretty! As Mark can see…" Natalie frowned<br>"You call that ugly?" Vaughn looked at me, I glared at him  
>"Yeah, I know right?" Denny grinned<br>"I love her jeans!" Lanna sang  
>"Sh-she's so pretty!" Elliot smiled<br>"I-I know her!" Julia frowned "She used to go to my school, she was like my best friend! Then she left and I didn't ever see her again…" she looked at me "do you know why?'  
>"Her parents ditched her somewhere and she's been living on the streets…" I said without any sympathy "How can you say it like that?" Sabrina said "It's so sad…"<br>"Why isn't she sitting with us Will? She shouldn't be hanging out with Mark he's a total player" Lanna asked I looked at Denny  
>"I think you should tell them…" Denny sighed<br>"I-I kinda…" I paused "I ditched her"  
>"What?" everyone shouted now I felt worse about it…<br>Then the bell rang, that was PE, we had sports tryouts today, I was in a class with all my friends, Chelsea, Skye, Julius and Mark… All the girls were trying out for cheerleading and all the guys were trying out for football.

This was going to be weird and awkward…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chelsea**  
>Mark's taking me to PE, he's obviously a player… he must think I'm stupid not to notice. I think this is the second class I'm in with Will for, I smiled as we went into the gym. I'm trying out for the cheer squad; I'm pretty good at gym and dancing.<p>

I can see Will and his friends behind me, I just keep my head down, I can't talk to them, Will hates me… I'm sure they would to. I just talked to Mark, he's nice enough, I don't think I want to hang out with him much more though, he's not really the type of guy I like.

"Oh, well see you later, just follow that big group of girls, and do what the coach says: you'll be fine" Mark smiled "Thanks Mark!' I ran off, slightly happy to be away from him, I listened to the coach she was a bit stern looking "Hello Girls for those of you who don't know I'm coach Karen, nice to see so many of you, well will only accept six girls this year, and we have…" the coach paused to look at her clip board "twenty girls trying out" there were lots of murmurs and whispers "Ok, we'll start now, just show us the best you can do… first up is Natalie Aaronds" A pink haired girl walked up and did a back flip

Several girls did tricks, then I heard my name, I gulped. I stood on the stage and heard the music play, ok… calm down. Cartwheel, handspring… and double back flip, I landed well, I wobbled a tiny bit but other than that I did pretty well.

I sat down on the bench, and closed my eyes "Chelsea?" a familiar voice asked I opened my eyes, and saw my old BFF Julia standing there "JULIA?" I yelled  
>"Oh my goddess it so great to see you!" Julia yelled<br>"Yeah you too! It's been like forever!" I squealed and hugged her  
>"Um sorry about you mum and dad…" she twirled a piece of loose hair<br>"Oh, it's ok… not your fault, hey, how did you know about that?"  
>"I sat with Will at recess" she smiled "He told us"<br>"Mm, why would he be talking about me? He hates me"  
>Julia bit her bottom lip, I knew that meant she wanted to say something but knew she shouldn't I just ignored that "Uh, he saw you with Mark, don't hang out with him… he's a player"<br>"Yeah I know, just talking to him for about five minutes and I could tell!"  
>"Hello girls, so we have finished the tryouts… and come here to find out who's in" Coach Karen sighed<br>"Well I don't like talking so here's who's in… Julia Goodwin, Natalie Aarons" I smiled at Julia "Sabrina Regison, Lanna Fletcher and finally Chelsea Bloodstone" I grinned… I got in!

"Nice work, Chelse!" Julia grinned and Hi-fived me

"Thanks Jules, didn't think I'd get in!" I grinned  
>"Well we can be cheer buddies" Julia bear hugged me<br>"You still have a good grip" I smiled rubbing my arm  
>"hehe, I know! So what's your next class?" she asked, I showed her my sheet<br>"Oh you're with me! Hehe!" she smiled 

After that we walked to our next class, we chatted a lot. I didn't see Will again after gym and at lunch I told Julia I'd rather not sit with Will so we sat together by ourselves, I waited outside the school gates for him to walk out. I saw him, and I just walked a couple feet behind him on our way back to his house "Look, I'd rather people not think I talk to you" he gritted his teeth as we got halfway down the street I looked up at him, and felt a lot of anger bubble in my chest "So can you just back off a bit?" he glared at me, then I felt dejected and sad  
>"o-ok…" he started walking again, I just waited until he was about a hundred metres away before I started walking again, I followed him too his house. I knew that tomorrow wouldn't be much better than today was, so I decided that I would just make something nice for dinner, and eat it on the bench away from Will. Yeah, it was probably better to keep my distance from Will, hovering wasn't going to do me much good.<p>

I stepped in the door, Will was sitting on the couch, on his laptop. I sighed and walked to the kitchen and put my bags down, I looked at the fridge, I was doing… laundry. I picked up my bags and took them to my room, I got a big blue plastic basket out of the laundry room and walked into my room, I put all my clothes in and then headed to Will's room, he had moved from the couch.

I knocked on the door "Who is it?" he asked  
>"Chelsea, I'm doing laundry" I sighed and scratched my arm<p>

"O-Ok come in" Will said nervously, I came in wondering why he was so nervous

**Will**

I'm video chatting with Pierre he was sick today so I want to say hi, I think he'll probably react something like Denny, but I didn't like how Denny reacted, so I'm not looking forward to this. Chelsea opened the door, Pierre was trying to find out who had just got in to the room "Chelsea…" I sighed she should meet Pierre, we hang out and I guess I have to let her hang out with me.  
>"This is Pierre" I smiled as Chelsea looked at the computer, my smile vanished when she looked at me, I hate her!<p>

"Pierre this is Chelsea" I smirked as Pierre started blushing and stammering  
>"H-H-Hi!" Pierre almost yelled I rolled my eyes<br>"Uh, Hi?' Chelsea said confused "I have to do the laundry nice meeting you" she seemed like she wanted to get away from Pierre, I guess I would too, I watched her empty out my laundry hamper and put it in the blue plastic basket she was holding, she walked out and smiled to me, I ignored her, I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes.

When she walked out Pierre looked at me quite seriously "You have HER come into your room?"  
>"Yeah, so?' I said uncomfortably as I rubbed my arm<br>"Near your bed?" he asked again  
>"Pierre what are y-"<br>"Hot girl, bedroom, bed?" he looked at me I looked back at him "Are you sleeping with her?" I rolled my eyes "HEY WILL YOU HAVE SEX WITH PRETTY GIRL?" Pierre yelled I was slightly shocked, that was loud. "Pierre, be quiet… and she's not even not that pretty" I growled  
>"So you haven't slept with her" Pierre stated<br>"I could if I wanted to" I glared at Pierre

"Mph, I seriously doubt it" Pierre looked at me "Why is she there anyways?"

"Oh, my parents found her on the side of the road and she's our maid who's living with us now" I scratched the back of my neck  
>"Oh, well that's depressing" Pierre sighed and scratched his head<br>"Look I have to go, bye Pierre" I logged out and walked down to the laundry room, Chelsea was putting some clothes in the washer, she turned to me and frowned "What do you want?" she asked

"N-Nothing" I looked at the soap she was using "I I actually kind of wanted to say I was sorry for ditching you" I said nervously  
>"Why are you apologising to me all of a sudden?" she asked as she threw her shirts in "Are you gonna stop making it hard for me?"<p>

"No! My friends were acting like it was a huge crime or something! I didn't think it was so bad!" I exclaimed horrified by her thinking things were going to be different "Oh, right it's absolutely fine just to leave a girl who hasn't ever seen a high school in her life, or been to school in four fucking years, just alone in the middle of the hallway, not knowing where to go!" she gritted her teeth, I was a little thrown off by her swearing, she didn't seem like the one to swear…

Well it's not like I cared about her at all, I only said sorry because my friends said I should. I grumpily bit my bottom lip, to prevent myself going off at her "I-I'm sorry…" she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "Th-this is all too stressful for me, I'll try and leave as soon as I can…" she said, I thought I heard a catch in her throat, I was about to say something but she ran upstairs to her room and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chelsea**

I knocked on Will's door "Will wake up" I called  
>I heard a groan of irritation "No" he mumbled<br>"Will…" I grinned "Wake up or you get a visit from doctor-bucket-of-cold-water"  
>I sighed and opened the door, with the laundry under my arm, Will sat up yawning, he was just in a pair of boxers, I blushed a bit, Will looked down and blushed red. He had the best six pack, he was actually kind of hot… I smiled and put his clothes away.<p>

He sat on the end of his bed "Ok, go have a shower, get dressed and come down for breakfast" I smiled as he flopped back into bed "Come on Will" I pleaded  
>"No" he moaned<br>"Ok, you stay in bed and I'll go take a shower, I'll take all my clothes off right here" I said seriously, then I grinned, Will didn't move, I smiled again, and then I had an idea I took my shirt off and threw it at Will, it hit him in the head, he turned the other way, then I threw a bra, pants and a pair underwear from the hamper at him, he looked at the clothes and then at me

**Will**

I felt my mouth start watering I was holding Chelsea's panties, Chelsea was naked in my bedroom, I looked over at her, she had just taken her shirt off and thrown some clothes from the hamper at me, she giggled, and sat on the end of my bed and climbed on top of me, I felt my heart start racing, don't get me wrong, it's not like I like her, but she's on top of me in a _very_ suggesting position.

"Come on Will" she purred and I flipped on to my side, but her bra is right in my face. I start blushing a lot, she poked my arm and shook me "Please Will?" she pleaded and stroked my bare chest "Come on…" I groaned and tried to whack her off, she moaned, and pinned me on my back her hands were on my shoulders, her legs split above me hips, I looked up at her, she smirked. "would you like to have a shower with me?" she teased I groaned and closed my eyes

Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me up and to my bathroom I thought she actually meant she would have a shower with me, but she turned the tap on, and pushed me in. I groaned, I was cold and I was In my boxers. I heard Chelsea walk out and shut the door, I took my boxers of and fixed up the water temperature.

**Chelsea**

Will was blushing? He hates me… well I did trick him into thinking I'd taken all my clothes off, I picked up my clothes and put my shirt on, I sighed and scratched my nose, then I made Will's bed, he walked out just in a towel "That wasn't so bad was it Will?'  
>I heard him mumble something about being tricked into the shower, I grinned and took my basket out with me.<p>

I walked into my room and got out of my sweats and put on some short shorts and a one shouldered shirt, it was my second day I wanted to look good. I looked in the mirror and smiled, I look nice. I walked out and started some breakfast, I wasn't hungry today, so I just made some bacon and eggs for Will.

He came and sat down at the table "I'm hungry!" he wailed, I smirked  
>"here it is" I left the food in front of him, he started digging in I sat with him<br>"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" he asked I shook my head "W-Well… why not?"  
>"When I was on the streets I didn't eat breakfast… so I never really eat much in the morning" I sighed "You eat a big lunch though?" I shook my head "Dinner?" he asked<p>

"Not always…" I sighed

"Some days you wouldn't eat anything?" he asked with his mouth full "That's so unhealthy…" he sighed and ruffled his hair

"Why? It' not like you care" I said as I picked at my nail

"I-I don't…" he growled "but it's still not healthy" he took a bite of his eggs after a few seconds he finished and I took his plate into the kitchen, I washed it. Will sat on his chair and yawned. I smiled and filled a glass that I got out of the cupboard with water, I sipped it. I bit my bottom lip, Will looked like he was falling asleep I clicked my fingers in front of his face "Oi, Will" I repeated Will blinked and glared at me, I rolled my eyes "We have to go to school now, come on Will' I sighed and went upstairs to get my bag.

I went into Will's room and took his black billabong bag down to the dining table and left it at his feet "Let's go" he sighed "You still need to-"

"I know" I sighed, being the new kids never easy Will looked at me with concern I looked at my time table for school.

We walked out the door about fifty metres behind Will, I stood outside the school trying to figure out where I was supposed to be… Biology Room 4, I walked past that when I went out to recess and lunch, I sighed and waited for the bell to ring, then Julia came up "Chelsea!" she called, I turned and grinned "Hey Jules" she grinned  
>"Mr Taro wants you in all my classes now, he heard that were best buds and said that since your new it would be good for you to know someone" she grinned "Here's your new sheet" she smiled<br>"Thanks Julia" I grinned  
>"You're welcome, but there's just one problem…" she frowned "You're in all the same classes as Will as well…" she looked up at me<br>"That's fine" I grinned, I could tell it wouldn't be fine with Will though

**Will**

I crossed my legs and watched the door, I scratched my arm and closed my eyes for a minute, then I heard Chelsea… what was she doing here? I felt my eyes shoot open I saw Chelsea and Julia at the front of the room "What are you doing here?' I hissed at Chelsea  
>"Well, all my classes have been moved to the same as Julia's… because the principal found out I hadn't been to a high school before…" she trailed off blushing a bit<br>"Well stay away from me" I spat out angrily  
>"why are you so rude the Chelsea?' Julia asked annoyed at me, I just groaned and rolled my eyes<p>

I ruffled my hair, this was going to be a terrible school year. All the same classes as her… I looked over at Chelsea and Julia, then I saw behind her, Skye, he looked at her, his eyes trailed up and down her body. I glared at him, he smirked back… oh shoot he's gonna try his 'moves' on her, I gave him a warning look that said don't-you-dare-try-your-moves-on-her, he looked at me, I rolled my eyes, this wasn't going to end very well.

I saw Skye get up and walked over to her, he started talking to her, Chelsea looked at him, I started eavesdropping on their conversation "Hello my name is Phantom Skye…" Skye said smoothly and smiling a small weak smile "Hi… my name is Chelsea" Chelsea said looking at Skye funny, I swear she looked disgusted at him. "Nice to meet you Chelsea" Skye said smoothly "May I say you have stunning eyes"  
>"No" Chelsea said bluntly "Go away" she looked down at her feet, Skye didn't move "Why are you still here?" Chelsea growled, Skye looked annoyed, he wasn't used to being turned down, I thought it was pretty funny actually.<p>

Our teacher walked in just then, his name is Mr Racquet, everyone quietened down, no one was scared of him but it was respect, he was the best teacher ever really.

"Ok, class this term we are learning about animals, we are doing a project on Pumas" Irritated groans "It's not due until the end of term" he smiled, and more irritated groans came from the kids, I looked back at Chelsea, she was writing her name on her book in pen.

Then she looked up, and kind of half smiled at me and rippled her fingers in a kind of low, subtle wave, I just looked away I'm making life as hard as possible for her, and it's her fault… not mine. It's not that I generally dislike people like Vaughn, it's just that I HATE her, with burning passion! If I changed the hate to love that would be rather poetic…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chelsea**

I slid down the hallway, with Julia, I grinned. I slid again, but this time I bumped into someone I saw that they were quite a bit taller than me, dressed in black jeans, a button up shirt and a leather tan vest, he was also wearing tan cowboy boots, I looked up, and the guy standing in front of me had silver hair and amethyst eyes. He was wearing a black Stetson and a frown "Oh, sorry" I apologised  
>"it's ok" he had a gruff cowboy accent, I smiled softly. I felt Julia come up behind me, I turned around "Oh, hey Vaughn" she giggled as the guy I though was called Vaughn tipped his hat to acknowledge her company<br>"I'm Chelsea" I stuck my hand out, he shook it. The cool leather of his glove felt nice.  
>"Vaughn, nice to meet you, friend of Will's?"<br>"Mph, well I live with him as a maid, but he hates me" I sighed and rubbed the back of my head  
>"Oh" Vaughn<br>"Well we better get to class!" Julia exclaimed and pulled me away from Vaughn I waved goodbye and walked with Julia.

**Will**

I sighed and walked to class, I see Lanna, Julia, Sabrina, Natalie and Chelsea walk into the class they're all giggling "He did not!" Lanna grinned and laughed  
>"Yeah I swear to goddess he-" Chelsea stopped talking I glared at her, she was telling the girls about the stuff I did around the house, I could tell. Chelsea hid her smiling mouth behind her hand, she was about to have a laughing fit, I glared at her again.<p>

The girls sat at the back, I chose to ignore it I heard giggled and laughs from the girls, it sounded a lot like Chelsea was popular with them. I rolled my eyes, how did she get so popular, Denny came over and sat down next to me "Hey Will" he grinned "So how's goes it?" he asked

"Good" Denny looked over at Chelsea  
>"Will" he started "Would it be ok if I asked your friend Chelsea out?" he drummed his fingers on his desk "She's not my friend and you can murder her for all I care" I frowned, Denny grinned<p>

"Cool" he puffed and pulled his fore finger

"You've barely talked to her why are you asking her out?" I gritted angrily for some reason  
>"Well I was talking to her in the hallway before, she's really cool, why do you hate her so much?" he asked "It's a long story" I sighed<p>

"Ok, whatever" Denny puffed his cheeks and ran his fingers through his hair "Do you think she'll say yes?"  
>"She didn't even talk to Phantom Skye; you'd need to pull off some sort of miracle" Denny made a 'hmpf' sound "sounds like your trying to talk me out of it" Denny grinned "Do you like her Will?"<br>"No!" I almost screamed "I hate her!" I growled

"K, don't flip out on me!" he grinned "I'm gonna go talk to her" he got up, and walked over to Chelsea and Julia, I bit my bottom lip, Chelsea and Julia giggled.

I heard giggling and laughing, when I looked over Chelsea punched Denny's arm, he grinned and held his arm, it looked like he was trying to make her think he liked her, he probably wanted her to ask him out, he'd be too scared. I bit my bottom lip, then focused on the white board, the teacher would be here soon, and then Denny will come back over…

Denny came down and sat back down, looking slightly flustered, he grinned "Denny?" I asked he looked at me "What?'  
>"how did it go?" I asked annoyed<br>"Well I didn't ask her because Julia was there…" he grinned from ear to ear "But she's really funny" he chuckled gently "And pretty… and hot… and she's so nice…" Denny went on about Chelsea for a while, I stopped listening, he was really obsessed with her, he'd obviously ask her out for prom, I would ask… who would I ask? Julia would wear something really hot, I guess that would be good.

I would ask Natalie but I'm scared of her, and she likes Pierre… Lanna? Mph, she never wears anything hot, I can't ask Sabrina… she's my cousin… Maybe another girl from a different group? I can't really think of anyone right now… Then our crazy teacher came in the room, Mr Hailey, he's really weird. He yelled at me for blinking once, it was so random.

Then I realised that Chelsea would be sitting with us at recess, and lunch because she was hanging out with the girls, I felt my eye twitch. I resisted the urge to scream… this was going to be a long day.

I heard the recess bell ring and Julia ask Chelsea the question I was hoping no one would ask "Do you want to sit with us for recess?" I glared at Chelsea, she looked at me and grinned  
>"Yeah, sure" she smirked as she walked past me, I stuck my tongue out, she just rolled her eyes and shook her head.<p>

I groaned and picked my bag up, Denny looked at me "What's with the groan?" I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth "Chelsea's sitting with us"  
>"Why are you angry about that? She's a total hottie!" he grinned "She's got a bigger rack than Julia! And she's got great legs! She's the hottest girl in the entire school…" Denny chimed and started rambling on about Chelsea, who by the way is very ugly!<p>

I clenched my fists and bit my tongue to stop myself screaming at Denny "I would love to sleep with her" he grinned "I bet she's good in the sack" I did not know why, I don't think I ever will know why, but this comment made me really angry, I clenched my fists so tight that my knuckles went white, and I gritted my teeth.

Denny finally stopped talking about Chelsea, before we arrived at the table where our group was sitting, Vaughn was looking at Chelsea, he was probably checking her out, he said she was hot before.

Denny took a seat next to Chelsea "Yo, you guys met my home girl Chelse?" he grinned and wrapped an arm around Chelsea shoulders Chelsea rolled her eyes, I sat across from her because it was the last spot on our table.

I looked at Chelsea's lunch, an apple, she should really eat more… She took a bite of her apple "So? What do you guys do for fun here?" she said with her mouth full  
>"Not much, we just talk really" Lanna sighed<br>"oh, yeah… like what?" She grinned  
>"Mh, just depends what do you think we'd talk about?"<br>"I dunno…" Chelsea sighed and picked some apple out of her teeth  
>"Oh, Chelsea! You know Julius from our old school, he goes here?"<br>"Oh, for fu-" she paused on the word "For crying out loud"  
>"Why do you hate Julius so much?"<br>"He used to tease me a lot at our old school, then I punched him" Chelsea sighed  
>"And broke his jaw" Julia added "I still have it on my camera, I filmed it"<br>"Yeah, that was hilarious"

So everyone else was talking all recess, I didn't, it was too awkward for me, I didn't talk to Chelsea, who seemed like he most popular person to talk to, she was pretty popular…

Maybe she wasn't so mean after all…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chelsea**

I sighed and walked down the hallway to my next class, Julia had gone a little early, so I was alone, I knew where I had to be so I was fine, I scratched the back of my head and walked down the hallway, then I saw Will walking alone, I decided to catch up "Hey Will" I grinned, I was stupid to think that Will would be ok with us hanging out, he never was ok with it "What?" he hissed in between his teeth

I was a little taken back "N-Nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted to-"  
>"Ugh" he turned and rolled his eyes<p>

I waited for a while then followed him into the class room, I sat next to him

**Will**

Chelsea sat next to me, I banged my head on the desk, she looked at me like I was insane "Sorry Chelsea I have to go, mum's taken me out of school for something" Julia sighed as she walked over to Chelsea desk "Oh, ok" Chelsea grinned "See ya later Jules" Julia nodded and bolted out of the classroom, I closed my eyes as I heard Chelsea papers shuffle around on her desk.

"Will?" she asked me and touched my shoulder  
>"Leave me alone" I hissed, she frowned and was about to say something before I cut her off "You're just some worthless little idiot" I spat, Chelsea looked so upset, she sunk into her chair, just then the teacher came in the room, I looked over at Chelsea she was blushing a deep red and trying to get as low as she could in her chair 'good she deserves to be embarrassed' I thought triamphantly to myself<p>

As the teacher started talking, my proud feeling for upsetting Chelsea faded away, and a new feeling grew, I felt ashamed of myself, I was so mean to her.

By the end of the lesson, I knew I had to apologise, I turned to Chelsea to say I was sorry, I saw her pick up her bags "Chelsea?" I asked softly, she didn't even look at me, I knew she heard, It wasn't that softly... She ran out the door.

I sighed, it wasn't my fault she ran out of the room, I mean, seriously, what's her problem?

Well she's in my next class I can talk to her then, unless she decides to ignore me. I grabbed my bag, then walked out of the class, I saw Chelsea at the end of the hallway, she was looking at a poster. Part of me told to talk to her, I was a little nervous though, so I thought it could wait until after school. Chelsea grabbed a pen out of her bag, and wrote something on the poster.

Chelsea walked off to her next class as she slipped her pen into her back pocket, I walked down the hallway and looked at the poster:

* * *

><p><strong>Performing Arts Club<strong>

Are you interested in singing pop music? Or performing arts?  
>Well, If you join the Performing arts club, or PAC, you can make some great friends with the same interests as you,<br>with singing and dancing, it's all about having fun!

Please sign your name underneath in the box if interested

* * *

><p>I saw Lanna's name, Chelsea's name and it looked like Lanna convinced Julia, Natalie and Sabrina to join as their names were in the same handwriting. I smirked, there were a few other names, but I couldn't careless about them. I walked to my next class, I saw Chelsea standing up looking at the roof, I think she was waiting for me to sit down before she sat down to stay well away from me.<p>

I sat down in the front of the room, and saw Chelsea walk to the back of the room. I sighed and picked my stuff up, and sat next to her "You don't have to avoid me you know" I puffed my cheeks as I sat down, Chelsea turned away a little, then held her arms like she was cold.

"Mph, you seem just fine when I avoid you" she bit her bottom lip, I felt my eye twitch, I didn't want to apologise. Miss Harper started the lesson, when I looked over at Chelsea, she hunched her shoulders and scratched the back of her hand to avoid my gaze, she looked away from me the whole time. I noticed her cheeks were still pink, she seemed to be more interested in her pen than talking to me.

I sighed, as the bell rang and Chelsea bolted out the door.

I looked out the window to see Chelsea jogging across the oval to the bathrooms, I sighed and headed out, keeping an eye on the girl's bathroom door, she didn't come out until the endof lunch bell rang "Just one more classes till the end of school" I told myself, we had free study today, I really just needed to get home and relax...

Our next class was with Mrs Muddock, she never punishes anyone, so everyone just talks in her class, I sighed and walked over to the class room, Chelsea was a little infront of me, I kept an eye on her. When we got to the room, Chelsea sat in the back right-hand corner seat, where Raven sat, the scariest girl in the school, she's like a witch, some kids call her the 'Witch Princess' she'd kill Chelsea if she saw her in her spot, Chelsea just sunk lower into her chair. I sat down and looked over my shoulder at her, a lot of other kids saw her, and shared worried glances.

I sighed, it would be my fault if Chelsea came home with a black eye, I dropped my bag undr my desk and walked over to Chelsea's desk "Ch-Chelsea... you really shouldn't sit there, ya know... Raven sits there and she's going to kill you if she sees you sitting there" I said as sweetly as I could  
>"I thought you would LOVE that" Chelsea spat angrily at me I clenched my fists<br>"Chelsea, I seriously think you should move, it's not good to sit in Raven's spot" I bit my bottom lip, Chelsea looked up and glared at me, just then Raven walked in, I felt my stomach drop "Yo, bitch... you're in my spot" Raven said blankly  
>"Yeah, what of it?" Chelsea said with absolutelt no expression on her face, it was slightly impressive that she could do that, Raven scares all the other girls.<p>

"It's my spot, out" Raven glared and pointed behind her with her thumb  
>"Make me" Chelsea said saucily<br>"Mph, look bitch, I gonna give it to you straight, today, after our class here, we have a fist fight, you me, thats it, in the quadrangle" Raven glared and walked off, I looked at Chelsea "She's going to kill you" I whispered  
>"I'll live" She whispered back and looked down at her pen again, I walked off and watched her, she didn't look nervous at all.<p>

After school it looked like word had gotten around about the fight, because a couple of kids had come to watch, I sighed and looked at my watch, I actually hoped Chelsea would be ok, don't get me wrong, I don't like her but... let's just say my parents would kill me if anything happened to her.

I saw Chelsea walk up to Raven, she wasn't scared. "So" Raven spat "You showed up"  
>"No shit, I'm here" Chelsea glared sharple at Raven<br>"Lets go bitch" Raven growled  
>"Nice idea, faggot" Chelsea hissed, Raven's fist flew at her ace after she said that, Chelsea caught her ist and twisted it.<p>

"Ah ah" Raven winced and threw her other fist and Chelsea, it hit her in the jaw there were a few winces and 'ows' from the crowd, Chelsea stumbled back, RAven charged at her, Chelsea somehow managed to flip her and smash her to the floor, raven, lay on the ground "I-I'm out" she panted and held her hand to her forehead, Chelsea nodded and turned around, as she walked away she purposely pushed my with her shoulder. I grunted, after a few seconds I followed her home.

She didn't look back.

I didn't want her to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Will**

I knocked on the door softly "Chelsea?" I called as the door creaked open I heard hiccups coming from the vanity "Wh-What?" Chelsea hiccupped as she wiped some make up from her face I looked at her face, her nose was bleeding a bit and her lip was a bit swollen "I-I just wanted to see if you were ok…" I sighed as I handed her a tissue  
>"Thanks" her voice was all high and croaky from crying "A-And I'm r-really fine" she sobbed and wiped a tear off of her cheek "No, no you're not, you wouldn't be crying if you were fine" I insisted as blood tickled from her nose.<p>

"Will you really don't need to worry about me, i-it's not that bad…" she said softly as she swallowed something in her throat back, she looked at her feet, I looked down, her vanity now had stacks of make up and nail polish on it, I sighed and looked into her eyes, she actually wasn't that hideous…

Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, they were masked by tears. I felt my cheeks warm up, my ears tinged pink… I-I was blushing? Why? I don't like her! I felt my ! I felt my eyes trail up her face and neck, her mascara was running everywhere. I looked into her eyes again "H-Hey Chelsea… to get your mind off it, why don't we invite some friends over for a movie?" I offered as sweetly as I could she looked up at me "I'll go buy the movie on the TV if you call them" I smiled softly

"Y-Yeah sure…" she smiled weakly and pulled her phone out "I'll text them now" she rubbed her nose and started to text everyone "What time?"

"Seven" I replied as I walked out of her room to the lounge room, I scanned through the movies available, Jaws… Jaws 2… I got Jaws 1 and 2 and then I chucked some pillows onto the couch.

Chelsea came down the stairs, I looked up at her "Oh, everyone can come!" she smiled, her nose and lip was looking better, you couldn't tell they got punched in. I smiled softly, she started talking again "What movie are we watching?" she asked as she slid across the floor

"Jaws one and two" I replied as she smiled

"Ooh, I love Jaws!" Chelsea exclaimed and bounced to the couch, I smiled softly. Maybe Chelsea wasn't all that bad. I watched as she walked up the stairs, she actually is kind of… hot. WHAT? No, no, no I-I can't think like that! I-I hate her! I glared at my foot, why am I mad at my foot? Maybe I'm mad at myself…

Gah!

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, I puffed my cheeks. I closed my eyes, and sat down and watched some TV. I decided to turn on some music, I heard Chelsea come downstairs, she was miming the words, I watched her as she danced to the kitchen. I grinned as she shuffled around singing "Party Rock Anthem" I smiled as she turned around, and blushed "Hehe, Hi Will" she giggled and ruffled her hair "What's up?' she grinned

I realised I was just watched her dance, it was kind of funny actually "N-Nothing…" I felt my face warm up to the colour of a tomato, she just grinned "Ok, well I'll get dinner on soon" she smiled and got some bowls out of the cupboard "What are you making?" I asked as I poked my head over her shoulder "Pasta…" she got some pasta out of the cupboard and started to boil it, she seemed happy to be making dinner, I sat on the counter and watched her. I felt my stomach growl, Chelsea smirked "Dinner will be ready in a minute, Will" she grinned at me, I sniffled, and scratched the back of my hand "Dinner's ready!" she called and put the bowls on the table, I followed her and sat across from her, she started to put cheese on her pasta. I watched her, waiting for the cheese, she handed it too me, I smiled and nodded as a thank you.

We ate our dinner, it was pretty quiet, there were a few moments of chatting, but overall it was rather quiet, It was six fifty when Chelsea finished the dishes, she put some sodas, chips and dips on the table, she sat on the couch, picking her nail, until the doorbell rang.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chelsea**

I got up to answer the door, Denny and Vaughn stood there, I smiled pleasantly "Hey guys wanna come in?" Denny grinned

"Hey" Denny chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I grinned and pushed him of me

"Get your sweaty arm off me Denny!" I giggled "Hey Vaughn" I grinned, he grunted back "Nice to see you too Vaughn" Denny chuckled as Vaughn spun around and glared at me. I rolled my eyes, Will walked in and smiled "Oh hey guys" He smiled widely, I grinned.

The doorbell rang again, this time Sabrina, Julia, Lanna and Natalie were there, I grinned and stood aside for them "Hey hey Ladies" Denny chuckled "How does some snuggling during the movie sound to you?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, I rolled my eyes  
>"You are way too horny for your own good Denny" I punched his arm he grabbed my shoulder<br>"That's no way to treat your next boyfriend!" he grinned the doorbell rang  
>"Pfft!" I grinned as I went to answer the door<p>

Elliot and Pierre stood there, Nat must have gone to one of the girl's houses before, Elliot smiled nervously, Pierre stepped in, he grinned. "Hello, Hello!" He announced his presence, I smiled. Everyone Will sits with are nice, Vaughn's cute, so is Denny… Everyone sat down while Will turned on the movie, I sat next to Denny, Julia, Nat, Sabrina, Lanna and Pierre sat on the floor, while Elliot, Vaughn, Denny, Will and I occupied the couch.

Denny wrapped one arm around my shoulder, I looked up at him and smiled softly I put a bowl of hot popcorn, Denny took a piece of popcorn and smiled, his white teeth perfectly contrasted with his very tan skin.

**Will**

I looked over at Chelsea and Denny, I felt anger bubble up to my chest, I balled my fists, my knuckled turned white. I gritted my teeth and glared at the back of Denny's head, he was grinning like an idiot, he had his arm wrapped over Chelsea's shoulders, she was smiled a bit to, Denny was looking down her shirt.

I glared a bit more, then I sighed and sat next to Denny, Vaughn glared at Denny to, I scratched the back of my hand.

Then I pressed play on the remote and everyone started watching, I almost tripped over the pile of girls and Pierre on the floor, then I grumpily sat back down next to Denny, Vaughn looked at me and rolled his eyes at Denny, I nodded. Then I heard Lanna and Sabrina giggle. I looked down at them while they giggled, then I rolled my eyes.

When we watched the movies Pierre, Natalie, Julia, Sabrina and Lanna squealed, Chelsea, Denny, Elliot, Vaughn and I thought the shark looked hilarious, we all laughed. At the end of the movie everyone hung around in the living room "That was so funny!" Denny grinned

"Yeah" Chelsea agreed

"Of course Denny would have enjoyed it, he was hugging Chelsea" Pierre joke, Denny grinned and blushed a bit "Well your just jealous I'm getting some" Denny grinned again and crossed his arms "Denny!" Chelsea exclaimed and punched his shoulder

"Ouch! Denny exclaimed and poked Chelsea "Not cool dude"

So we talked for a while, then everyone left, I sighed and flopped onto the couch, Chelsea sat next to me… I sighed "What's wrong?" Chelsea asked me

"N-Nothing" I answered back not looking at her, but at my hand "I-I'm tired so I'm just going to go to bed" I groaned as I got up

"Ok, I'll go to bed too" Chelsea got up and turned the television off, then she locked up the house, as I walked up stairs, I felt her behind me, she walked into her bedroom "good night Will" she smiled

"Yeah… night Chelsea"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chelsea**

I closed my eyes in my bed, it was finally the weekend, I could sleep in today… I glanced over at my clock it said "9:30 am, Spring " I looked up at the roof, that was close to the fireworks festival… maybe I could throw a party… I could rent out one of the big scout halls, hang steamers, get my iPod and Denny's speakers, oh, and we could use the strobe lights Julia bought a few years back but never used.

I got up, not bothering to change out of my pyjamas, I trotted downstairs to the kitchen and put some bacon and eggs out on the counter, Will must have heard me, so he walked down stairs behind me, he was only in his boxers "You should really wear clothes in the kitchen"

"Rich to you" he yawned and pointed at my black night gown, I noticed it was actually see through, so my bra and underwear were showing through "Don't pretend you don't like it" I teased as I punched his arm playfully, he rolled his blue eyes, I just grinned. "Oh, Will what do you think of throwing a party for the fireworks festival?"

"Where?"

"At a scout hall, we can get some fireworks and set them off in the garden, and then everyone can come inside for food and dancing" Will didn't say anything so I continued "We can use Denny's speakers and my iPod, Julia's got some strobe lights we could probably use…" I trailed off Will looked up at me  
>"Yeah sure, why not?" he stretched his arms and yawned, I smiled<p>

"Cool" I bounced to the counter and put the bacon and eggs on "Will, every Wednesday I'm going to Performing Arts club with the girls so you're walking home alone"

"Oh, ok" he said softly and tapped on his fingers on the bench top.

**Will**

Why am I blushing? Well she is parading around in her underwear… I looked over at Chelsea, she actually has nice legs… I felt my face heat up more, I must have been very red in the face…

Chelsea turned around with a plateful of eggs and bacon for both of us, I muttered a thank you, she smiled softly. Chelsea started eating her eggs and looking at a pamphlet from her performing arts group, she looked very absorbed in it, she started chewing slower I looked over her shoulder, it was about people who like to sing and dance or play instruments to go into the club and perform or practise every Wednesday after school.

I sniffled and stretched again, my arm brushed over Chelsea's back and pulled her dress up, I blushed a bit, Chelsea didn't notice, I blinked and rubbed my arm. She yawned and looked at me "So Will…" she started, I looked up to her deep blue eyes "What's the plan for today"

"I don't know" I sighed and my phone went off, I looked at the text from Denny  
>"Hey Will all the guys are going to the beach, you in? Bring Chelse"<p>

"Chelsea do you want to go to the beach?" I asked not looking up from my phone, she spun around and smiled "Yeah sure" she grinned broadly, and ruffled her hair.

"Ok…" I blinked at my mobile and started texting Denny, I watched Chelsea whip her phone out "Who are you texting?" I asked nonchalantly  
>"Julia, I need to borrow a bikini"<p>

"Oh ok" I finished my text to Denny, and then got the reply back a few moments later,  
>"Cool, at 10" I smiled and got my laptop out as Chelsea walked to her room to get changed, I was watching a movie, then Chelsea walked pas from the kitchen and stood at the doorframe "Will I'm going to Julia's then to the beach" I nodded, and watched her leave with a towel and sunscreen, I massaged my bicep, and sighed and watched Chelsea walk out the front door, I sniffled, today would be fun…<p>

**Chelsea**

"Chelsea, I think you should wear the white one…" Julia giggled, "It goes nice with your tan"

"Mm" I moaned as Julia rummaged through her drawer, she pulled out probably the most revealing swim suit, it was pink and looked like it only just covered everything, it's bottom looked a bit like a g-string, this was probably the most dirty swim suit possible. "No!" I wailed

"Yes Chelsea it would look great on you!"

"Why are we going to the beach anyway? To watch all the guys drool over Chelsea?" Lanna joked and scratched her arm "Lanna" I moaned "They do not like me" I ruffled my hair, Lanna made a 'hmpf' sound and Julia pushed the pink bikini into my hands "Bathroom, get changed and we can go" I sighed and groaned as I got up. I got changed in her bathroom and walked out, Lanna, Natalie, Sabrina and Julia all looked very amused.

**Julia**

I'm just putting some food into our bags for the beach, Chelsea looks so good, she's just getting a towel, Vaughn's sitting on the counter, he's doing some work in his board shorts, were going soon.

Chelsea walked down stairs, Vaughn looked up, he was blushing furiously "Hey Vaughn" Chelsea smiled softly Vaughn was blushing furiously "H-h-Hi Ch-Chelsea" he tried to greet her but he couldn't stop stammering, Lanna, Natalie and Sabrina noticed but Chelsea didn't, we all giggled. Vaughn glared at us, I just smiled and gave him the thumbs up, he glared at me.

Today's going to be fun!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chelsea**

I jumped out of the van and stretched, yawning I grabbed a bag and lugged it to the sand, I waited for Julia, Sabrina, Lanna, Natalie and Vaughn, then I spotted Denny, Elliot, Pierre and Will on the beach, they waved, I grinned and waved back then I walked down with the guys. I sat next to Vaughn and Will, Denny was behind my "What's up newbie?" he asked as he punched my shoulder softly I grinned "Not much Denny" I said as stretched my arms again, Denny got up and grinned

"I'm going in the water, you guys in?" All the girls said no, all the guys went in. I sighed and giggled with the girls, after a few seconds, Denny came up behind me and hugged me from behind, he rested his chin on my shoulder and water dribbled from him all over me "Denny" I squealed, and pushed him "You're all wet"  
>"Yeah, and I was just trying to snuggle up with you Chelsea" Denny laughed, I punched his shoulder "Oh so it's gonna be like that is it?" Denny picked me up bridal style, I screamed and kicked my legs around "Denny, put me down" I screamed and laughed "Right now" he held my above the water,<p>

"Not unless you do something for me!" I smiled and nodded he grinned "You need to kiss me" I giggled "fine" I kissed him on the cheek  
>Denny blushed and dropped me into the water "Denny!" I screamed<br>"What? I put you down!" he grinned and I punched his leg, he just grinned and picked me up again, this time he threw me over his shoulder, I wrapped my arm over his neck I grabbed his arm so I could get myself up properly, I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. "hehe now you want to snuggle" Denny teased  
>"Yeah, your warm…" I smiled and snuggled into him "Mm"<p>

Denny grinned and put me down when we got to our group and I sat down next to Will and Vaughn again, I smiled and lay back down.

**Will**

I balled my fists and gritted my teeth, why is it that Denny liking Chelsea annoys me so much, Chelsea seems to like Denny as well, that annoys me a lot more for some reason…

I sighed and stretched my arms, then I noticed that Chelsea actually looked kind of… hot I guess, I looked at her, she has a nice figure, I bit my bottom lip and ruffled my hair, I looked out into the ocean, we all stayed for about an hour longer, then we all went home. Chelsea came home with me, we actually talked a bit this time "So Will" Chelsea smiled "How's life"  
>"Ok"<br>"I'll make some lunch when we get home" I nodded and Chelsea smiled again, it was like she didn't stop smiling, she does have a nice smile, I walked next to her this time, I can't wait to get my learner's permit… my parents are going to buy me a convertible…

Chelsea opened the house and I walked in, she went to have a shower while I sat in the livening room "Will" Chelsea called as she trotted downstairs "What do you want for lunch?"  
>"Anything" I sighed<br>"Omelettes it is then" She stated bluntly and got the ingredients out and turned the pan on, I watched her. "What's wrong with all the teachers at our school?" Chelsea asked me, I rubbed the back of my head "I don't know…"

She smiled and put a plate with an omelette on it in front of, me, she had another in her hand and we both started eating.

Chelsea did the dished and went to watch a movie in the living room, the ret of the day we sort of glided through the house… not really saying anything or talking just walking around, it was pretty boring.

The next day, Denny invited us to lunch at a diner he found, Chelsea came with me, in a tiny dress, I actually thought she looked pretty… I think I may have a crush on her… I told myself I didn't, it didn't really help.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chelsea**

I got up at smiled softly as the sunlight hit my face, I sat up right in my bed, the sheets covered my chest and legs, I yawned and stretched my arms widely. My hair was a mess, I blinked, then I looked over at my clock, six am. I grinned today was a beautiful day, nice and warm the birds were chirping, I smiled… what's not to be happy about? I got into the shower and combed the birds nest on my head down until it was a chestnut brown shiny colour, then I looked at my schedule, I needed to… make the beds, and breakfast. I smiled and went into my room, I made the bed and then walked to Will's room.

"Will…" I sighed and opened the door, Will was sitting up in his bed, his hair was a mess and he had a hand to his forehead as he yawned, I grinned "get dressed and go down I'll make breakfast in a second" Will glared at me  
>"No" he objected, I sighed<br>"Will come on!" I pouted when he lay back down in his bed, I sighed and walked over to him and sat on his hips, he opened his eyes, I blushed a bit, but Will was blushing furiously I placed my hands on his chest "Come on Will" I smiled and brought my face closer to his I smiled, his blue eyes flickered around "Will you please get up?" I smiled as seductively as could "I'll give you a present" I said suggestively, Will looked up at me and glared, I looked deep into Will's eyes, he as nice eyes, and a cute face. "Pretty please?" I whined  
>"Mph" moaned Will as he threw a pillow over his head, I pulled it off, and sighed<br>"Fine I'll just lie in bed with you" I smiled "And I can't sleep in jeans so I should really just strip down to my underwear" I looked over at Will, I could see one eye looking at me, I grinned and took my shirt off, I saw his sapphire blue eye widen, I threw it at him, it covered his face, I quickly took my pants off and threw it on him, he held them up, I giggled, as Will looked over at me, blushing furiously.

I crawled under the covers and his arm "Ch-Chelsea" Will stuttered as I cuddled into his tone chest  
>"What?" I smiled "Am I wearing too much clothing, because I could take my bra off If you would like" I teased and rested my head on his warm shoulder, it was nice… I looked down at his stomach, he was just in his boxers, he had a nice six pack, he probably worked out a lot… I had decided not to focus on guys, much against Julia's recommendation, I really want to make enough money to put myself through college, or maybe buy a new guitar along the way…<p>

I snuggled closer to Will, he was nice and warm, I just closed my eyes and stroked Will's arm.

**Will**

I frowned, Chelsea smells nice… my hearts beating awfully fast and my hands are sweaty, it's so strange, I've never been nervous around girls before, well I've never been in the same bed as a girl… oh lord, I'm in the same bed as a girl, I sucked in the air between my teeth I sighed, and blinked **"**F-fine I get up" groaned as I got up, Chelsea watched, I looked over at her as I got up, she has a nice flat stomach, it wasn't really a six pack or abs or anything, it has a tiny bit of fat, it was more womanly and softer looking than a six pack… I watched her roll around in her bed, she has a nice body. I walked into the shower "I'll be making breakfast" she called I sighed and took my shower, after I got dressed, I headed downstairs.

Chelsea had the bacon in the pan and some eggs on the plate, I smiled and sat down and ate some eggs and bacon, I smiled it tasted good, I looked out the window and stretched, I looked over at Chelsea she was looking at the calendar, I smiled weakly, then I bit the inside of my mouth, since Chelsea had got here my life had become a bit easier, it was actually nice to have someone my age to talk to, we were actually alike in someways…

It was… actually really nice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nobody**

Over the next few weeks, Chelsea became popular at school, everyone loved her, was it her cheery personality, her fun loving nature or was it her over all friendliness? She was kind, everyone loved her, even Skye and Julius knew not to try their way with her… everyone would hate them, Will became rather protective of her, they both became rather close to each other, they knew each other so well, like favourite colours and music, they shared a few interests, but there was one thing, that they did not know of yet, they were both used to being alone on their birthday.

You see, Will's birthday always fell on the date his parents had to go on a work trip, and Will wasn't able to come, so he used to be alone in the house for most of the time, occasionally his sickly pale uncle and cousin would visit him to cheer him up, but it never really worked.

And for Chelsea living on the streets, alone she couldn't even celebrate by herself, normally she would just lie in the grass of the park for an hour or so, that was enough for her, living on the streets makes you appreciate the simple pleasures.

**Will**

I smiled as me and Chelsea walked to school, I wasn't annoyed by Chelsea being with me, I hadn't for weeks, we had become exceptionally close it was nice, like I never really had anyone but Sabrina to talk to my age, and even then Sabrina doesn't usually offer much helpful advice, Chelsea does, it's cool, like I can tell Chelsea anything.

Our whole groups with us, Chelsea's next to me, they can all tell we've become close, sometimes when we are on the couch, we hug and stuff, just as friends though. I've become protective of Chelsea, I like to know she's safe… and happy. Anyway, the fireworks party Chelsea's thrown is on tonight, I guess everyone in the grade is coming… School on Fridays in always a blur, after school, all the girls and guys came to our house, the guys just decided to wear jeans and t-shirts, the girls got changed in Chelsea's room. They all came down, and all eyes were on Chelsea, she was wearing a tight purple dress that was really short and hugged all her curves. I felt my face warm up, her lips were pink and she had her eye shadow on wit mascara, she looked really hot.

She must have had her hair straightened, it looked really nice and a few blonde streaks of hair showed through. I smiled as she sat next to me on the counter, I watched her stretch "Ok guys let's roll" we walked to the scout hall and got all the lights and speakers set up, Denny came in grinning with a lot of beer, he put it on a table covered in a white table cloth.

I put a bowl of snacks on the table, Chelsea put some bottles on the table. I smiled as she stood over my shoulder to get some chips, I enjoy being near her for some reason, I suppose it's just because we're so close to each other as friends, I know practically everything about her, I'm pretty sure she knows everything about me… I smiled at her, she smiled back her big smile that makes me feel all tingly.

It's the 26th of Summer, everyone will be here in half an hour, Julia's setting up her iPod and speakers with Elliot and Lanna. Vaughn's pouring some chips and popcorn in bowls and giving them to Sabrina to put on the table, Denny's not really doing anything, Natalie's putting streamers up, it looks good.

I watched Chelsea walk to Natalie and put up some streamers, my eyes wandered up and down her slim figure for a moment and then I went back to work on the table. "So you do like her" Denny chuckled from behind me as he slapped my back "Go get her tiger"  
>"N-no" I objected "I don't like Chelsea"<br>"How can you not? She's totally hot and a cheerleader, you should bang her" I rolled my eyes and ignored Denny angrily, I'm used to Denny's rather dirty humour but I don't like the way her talks about Chelsea.

After about twenty minutes, everyone arrived and the music was playing, I have to admit, Chelsea threw an epic party, I can't remember most of it since I got 'hammered' as Denny would say, but I can remember it was really fun, I have to hand it to Chelsea she can throw a wicked party.

Anyway I woke up in the morning, I was on the couch, Chelsea was lying on the floor next to me, I sighed she was out cold. I picked her up and walked her up to her room, I placed her gently in her bed and watched her sleep, her hair was thrown lightly across her face she looked so beautiful. I brushed the hair off her face and smiled as I walked out of her room.

I got changed and sat on the couch, I had a major headache but I was fine "Oh goddess" Chelsea mumbled as she walked downstairs clutching her forehead "Are you ok?"  
>"Ah… I'm fine but I think it would be better if you didn't talk for a while sweetie" she groaned and walked into the kitchen, I sighed and turned the TV down for her.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chelsea**

This assembly our Performing Arts group is doing a performance in front of the whole school, I am so excited! I have a solo piece, I'm nervous though. It's today in an hour, so I'm sitting down with the guys for lunch "So are you nervous?" Denny asked as he took a bite of his lunch, I nodded and sipped my juice "Don't worry Chelse, you'll do great" Julia said as she stretched "You're an amazing singer"  
>"I haven't heard you sing" Will yawned as he stretched, he looks so cute when he yawns. I smiled gently "As if you haven't heard me in the shower, I sing so loud" I said with my eyes closed I heard Lanna giggle "That's because he's too busy watching you" I heard Will groan, I glared at Lanna "What? He obviously likes you!" she sang and giggled, me and Will managed to steer the conversation away, after lunch all the girls ran to the hall to get changed in the bathrooms and get ready, the chatter of the students filled the hall, we just got more nervous as one of the show supervisors passed "You ready?" he asked<br>"Yeah" I replied and smiled, then the curtains lifted.

**Will**

I smiled and waved to Chelsea, she looked so pretty, she smiled and nodded to me, I blinked when the music started, she started to sing, she chose to sing that song "Rolling in the deep" her voice made me feel all tingly, I smiled she does have an amazing voice, after that song was over, the whole school erupted into applause, Chelsea was smiling a lot.

I waved again, she waved a tiny little wave, then she got into position, I blinked, then I heard Chelsea start singing. It was that song 'firework' she did it really well, she had some great dance moves" as well. At the end, when the curtains dropped, everyone left, I met Chelsea in the hallway. "Hey Chelsea!" I wrapped my arm around her neck "You did really great" Chelsea looked up and smiled  
>"Thanks Will" I smiled and pulled her closer.<p>

At the end of class I had to stay behind for a bit, so Chelsea went without me. "I'll catch up to you, see you soon" Chelsea nodded  
>"See you later Will" she spun around and walked away, I sighed and started to get to work.<p>

**Chelsea**

I started walking through the woods, I heard rustling from behind me, I turned back, but didn't see anything. I kept walking, then something hit me, I fell back onto my butt and was pinned to the ground. I looked up, a man with grey tangled hair and a dirty mattered beard was on top of me, he reached into his back pocket, and got out a knife. "Sir, what are you" he cut my wrist, I screamed. Then he cut up my arm and my shoulder, blood gushed from the cuts.

I started crying, he brought the knife above me chest, but then I heard Will's voice, the guy must have made a run for it. I sat up, and sobbed. Will picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, I sobbed "Shhhhh Chelsea" he cooed while he walked over to the mansion, when we got inside, he got the phone, and talked to his parent, then he took me to the hospital.

I fell asleep in the car.


	17. Chapter 17

**Will**

I'm watching Chelsea sleep, I was so scared. She could have died… I sat on the edge of my chair, just watching her. She hasn't really moved. I closed my eyes, she's been cut really badly, I heard a groan. My eyes shot open, Chelsea had her eyes open. I smiled weakly, and walked over "Hey" I smiled nervously, Chelsea's eyes widened "Wow…" she said  
>"Wow what?"<br>"Everything's so, so white" she giggled "SHINNNNNYYYYYYYY" I remembered she had some drugs to help her sleep, she's high. I grinned "Will" she giggled "C'mere"  
>I leaned in a bit "Yes Chelsea?"<br>"Puh" she looked away, I looked at her "Why are you looking at meeeeeeeeeeee?" she groaned  
>After a few hours Chelsea had recovered her senses and we went home, she was shaken but ok.<p>

That night, I helped Chelsea upstairs and I fell asleep slowly, I had a terrible dream. That I didn't see that, low-life attacking Chelsea… she died. I woke up, I had tears in my eyes, I was sweating. I sat upright in my bed.

I wiped the tears away, and I realised something. I was in love with Chelsea. I stared at the ceiling. I heard crying from Chelsea's room. I got up and walked over.

**Chelsea**

Damn, why couldn't that dream be real? I had a dream about me and Will getting married, I started crying I wished it was real so bad. "Chelsea?" the door creaked open, Will stood there, I blinked and stopped crying "Are you scared of…?" he didn't need to finish his question  
>"Yeah…" I lied, I wiped my tears away.<p>

"Are you ok…"

"Kinda…. Can you sleep with me?" I asked without thinking, Will blushed a bit, but nodded.

He crawled into bed next to me, I watched him for a second, then I rolled over on my side and realised I was in love with Will.  
>I know it sounded dumb, he always used to tease me, call me dumb. It's probably stupid, yeah. But I love him, I can't help it<p>

In the morning, I woke up with my head against Will's chest, his arms were wrapped around me, I nuzzled my head to his neck Will looked down at me, I smiled and blusheed lightly, I was so happy to be with him, it was just like my dream but better because it was real, I was in bed with Will.  
>"Chelsea…" he said softly as he caressed my hair, I nodded and closed my eyes, relaxing against his toned chest "Yeah Will?"<br>"I-I love you" he said softly, I shot up and looked at him  
>"R-really?" I asked, Will nodded blushing a bit. "I I love you to" I said softly, Will grinned, I grinned back. Then he stopped smiling, and kissed me. I kissed back, my hand gently touch his neck, he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and melted into the kiss.<br>"Chelsea" Will said softly "Are we together now?"  
>"yeah I guess so"<p>

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and realised something, if anyone walked in right now, that would be majorly awkward because it looked like we did it. I closed me eyes and snuggled further into his arms, he was warm and cuddly. I smiled Will kissed my forehead.

"I-I'm sorry I was so mean to you at first" Will whispered into my ear, I smiled and hugged him.  
>"It's ok"<br>"No it's not, I was an ass for no reason, I don't know why I did it but I just did" Will sighed "Any way, is there anything I can do to make up for it?" he asked softly, I smiled "Mmh, well you can always just kiss me" I giggled, he grinned and kissed me on the lips again, pulling me close and touching my neck and face.

"Last night, I had a dream that you... you didn't wake up" Will said softly and sadly "I was so scared" he whispered and closed his beautiful eyes, I touched his cheek lightly, I nibbled his ear "Well, I'm here, huh?" I said sweetly "why don't we just enjoy this?" I kissed his cheek, he groaned as the alarm clock beeped "Are you in the mood for breakfast?" I asked I got up, Will nodded and swung his leg over the edge on the bed, I smiled and put a black night gown on. Will yawned and picked me up bridal style, I giggled and wrapped one arm around his neck.

"Thanks for the lift, Will" I kissed his cheek happily, I skipped to the bench and made some eggs and bacon, Will was behind me kissing my neck and cheek, his arms were wrapped around my waist. "CHELSEA, WILL" that was Julia, before either of us could react, she walked in. Her eyes rested on Will and I, his arms were around my waist, we were in our underwear.  
>"FINALLY!" she yelled and walked out I giggled and Will blushed.<p>

**So that's the end guys, anyway it used to be a really crap chapter this one and it was killing me that I finished this story like that because I worked so hard on it and just pretty much stuffed the ending.**


End file.
